Computer components, including media drives such as hard disk drives, optical disk drives, tape drives, floppy disk drives, and the like, are commonly attached to the chassis of a computer. For example, a conventional device for mounting a media drive to the computer chassis includes a drive cage. The drive cage is usually coupled to the chassis by screws or the like. The component is typically fastened to the cage by means of screws. Insertion and removal of screws to fasten the component to the cage is time-consuming and cumbersome. This process requires the use of external tools to mount the component into the cage. In order to fasten the component to the cage, the component has to be properly aligned with holes in the drive cage before inserting the screws. Furthermore, after the screws have been inserted, care must be taken to ensure that the screws are not too loose or too tight which may effect the alignment of the media drive.